


Let Me Teach You How To Fuck

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance (Mentioned), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, dom!Keith, klance, sub!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Lance can’t get/keep it up - Keith offers to help him out.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 33





	Let Me Teach You How To Fuck

“I don’t know what’s wrong man...I just can’t seem to get it up with her - this has never happened befo-”

“I could help” Keith says from his position by the doorway, promptly interrupting the end of Lance’s sentence, making him and Hunk jump. 

“W h a t !?” Lance squeaks

“I said - I could help. I’ve helped guy’s in the past figure out how to keep it up - I mean, you don’t have to but the offers on the table”

“I’m uhh - I’m just gonna-” Hunk stutters out as he rushes out of the room

“What’s in it for you mullet?” Lance says apprehensively

“Gives me something to do” He lies smoothly “We’re all bored as fuck out here - we’d all jump on the chance to do something as fun as teach your pathetic rival how to fuck his girlfriend”

“I’m not pathetic!”

“I’m not hearing a no” he smirks.

“Ugh whatever let’s just get this over with” Lance says as he starts stripping off his shirt (Keith staring at lances stomach ????)

“DUDE WTF - not here - Let’s go to your room or something jesus fucking christ”

“Oh” he says bashfully

10 minutes later they’re walking through the door of Lance’s room when Keith grabs both Lance’s arms, spinning him towards the door and pinning him there with his back against Keith’s chest.

“Uhhh what are you doing??”

“Exactly what I said I would do - I’m going to fuck you so good that the next time you’ve got your dick in Allura all you can think about is how good it felt to be with me”

“Uh-m”

“Cat got your tongue pretty boy?” Keith smirks, running his hands up Lance’s sides, smoothly flipping the flustered boy around to face him. Slowly, he moves his knee between Lance’s legs pushing up against him, surprised when he finds that Lance is already half hard.

“That was quick - do I really have that much of an effect on you baby?” He chuckles.

“A h” Lance moans, falling forward against Keith, burying his face in his shoulder. 

Keith runs his hands down Lance’s back the back up, sliding his fingers into his hair grasping it gently. He turns his head toward Lance’s ear making the boy shiver “Does this feel good baby, having my knee between your thighs? Rubbing against your cock?” 

He smiles as Lance whines starting to rub himself against Keith’s thigh searching for friction.

“Good boy, that’s it, get yourself off using my thigh like the little horny slut you are- doesn’t that feel good baby”

Lance moans loudly picking up the pace.

“Look at me” Keith commands.

Lance tries, he really does but god it just feels so good and what he’s doing is so embarrassing he just can’t get himself to look up.

Keith ends his internal struggle by grabbing his chin and forcing Lance to look at him. “I said - look at me” Keith’s voice dripping dangerously making Lance stutter in his movements.

“Who said you could stop?” Keith says grabbing Lance’s hips and rocking him gently.

Lance can feel the burning sensation starting to build - “K-Keith ‘m close”

“What a good boy telling me before you cum” He coos. “Too bad we have to stop now” he pulls away from Lance completely leaving him weak kneed, heavily leaning against the door.

“Wh-what ?! Keith you can’t just leave me like.....this !!”

“Like what Lance?”

“All.....hot and bothered” he says, a blush crawling up his face as he shifts awkwardly trying not to think about the leaking dick in his pants.

“I told you I’d help you get (and keep) it up. Never said I’d cheat with you. You do still have a girlfriend after all” Keith says sourly. “Anyways, I’m going to go train - have fun with.....that” motioning to the bulge in Lance’s pants.

Lance’s awkwardly waddles to the side as Keith exists the room with not even as much as a glance. 

“Fuck that stupid mullet” he mutters, walking over to his bed to finish what Keith started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my Instagram @unhealthycopingmechs for more ship/fandom content and updates on multichapter fics!


End file.
